


El Bien Mayor

by oxiosa



Series: Brarg Week 2020 [4]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: Es un tema que Luciana no suele traer a conversación, y que Martín sabe que en el fondo ha comenzado a resentir. El resto del equipo no comparte la decisión de mantener su identidad secreta cómo Martín, pero respetan su privacidad. Si Martín quiere mantener su rostro oculto y prefiere ser llamado por su nombre clave de superhéroe en todo lugar y en todo momento, no discutirán.
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Series: Brarg Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	El Bien Mayor

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad Latin Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados u3u
> 
> Argentina: Martín Hernández aka Robin.  
> Fem!Brasil: Luciana Da Silva aka Starfire.  
> Fem!Chile: Manuela González Rodríguez aka Raven.
> 
> Este fic esta basando en el universo de la serie de los 2000 de Cartoon Network de los Teen Titans, con especial inspiración en [la interpretación de Gabriel Picolo](https://twitter.com/_gabrielpicolo/status/1293213037164482561) de los personajes.

Martín se asoma por la cornisa del condominio sobre el que se encuentra mientras patrulla la ciudad. Varios metros más abajo, puede ver las luces de los autos y escuchar las risas y gritos de un grupo de amigos que recorren la calle borrachos.

La noche se encuentra calma, nada parece fuera de lugar. No hay ninguna señal que pueda indicar problemas, pero Martín sabe que las apariencias engañan.

Después de todo, Manuela no enviaría una llamada de emergencia por nada.

El llamado había tomado a Martín y a Luciana por sorpresa. Lejos de la Torre Central, había esperado poder pasar una velada tranquila sin criminales ni villanos de los cuales hacerse cargo. No fue el caso; el vaso termico de helado a medio terminar que Luciana sostiene en sus manos es lo único que queda de su cita.

Un leve rubor sube al rostro de Martín. Su primera cita con Luciana, quien se encuentra sentada en la orilla del techo con sus piernas colgando sobre el vacío. Observa con expresión aburrida la ciudad que se despliega a sus pies, inmune al vértigo de lo que sin duda sería una caída fatal.

Luciana estira sus brazos sobre su cabeza y deja escapar un bostezo. Un escalofrío recorre su espalda.

La noche no está particularmente fría, pero corre una ventisca fresca. Martín sabe que en el planeta natal de Luciana mantiene una temperatura y ecosistema comparable a los trópicos terrícolas, y que por tanto el frío, por mínimo que sea, es una novedad a la que no termina de acostumbrarse.

Sin una palabra, Martín se quita su chaqueta y la coloca con suavidad sobre los hombros de Luciana, que le da una sonrisa agradecida sobre su hombro.

\- Gracias - suspira satisfecha.

Sin nada mejor que hacer mientras esperan la señal de la Torre Central, Martín saca de su cinturón dos pequeños cilindros. Con solo presionar un botón, se despliegan dos bastones que Martín une para formar uno mayor. Prueba el peso en sus manos, bate a la nada y lo hace girar entre sus manos con agilidad, probando su resistencia contra el aire. Es más ligero y menos robusto que el bastón que suele utilizar, pero es preferible a nada.

Luciana lo observa con ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Trajiste armas a nuestra cita? - pregunta con un deje de irritación.

\- Siempre traigo armas encima - responde Martín como si no fuera gran cosa.

La realidad es que Martín tiene que estar siempre preparado. No es parte de una raza alienígena superpoderosa o el hijo de un demonio interdimensional, ni tampoco fue genéticamente mutado o tiene la mitad del cuerpo implantado con modificaciones cibernéticas. Martín no es un superhéroe por naturaleza, sino por decisión. No puede darse el lujo que lo tomen desprevenido.

\- Ah, - Luciana dice con un tinte desdeñoso en su voz - ¿Así como tu máscara, verdad?

\- Si - Martín asiente. Desarma su bastón y vuelve a guardarlo en su bolsillo - Así como mi máscara.

Es un tema que Luciana no suele traer a conversación, y que Martín sabe que en el fondo ha comenzado a resentir. El resto del equipo no comparte la decisión de mantener su identidad secreta cómo Martín, pero respetan su privacidad. Si Martín quiere mantener su rostro oculto y prefiere ser llamado por su nombre clave de superhéroe en todo lugar y en todo momento, no discutirán.

Luciana suspira y se levanta de la orilla del edificio desafiando la gravedad, elevándose delicadamente en el aire. Aún levitando unos buenos centímetros por encima del suelo, tiene que levantar el rostro para encontrar la mirada de Martín.

\- Se suponía que esta noche era nuestra - reclama con los labios apretados.

\- Ya sé - Martín responde con suavidad. Lleva una mano al rostro de Luciana, y acaricia su mejilla con su pulgar.

No culpa a Luciana por su mal humor. Él también está molesto que los hayan interrumpido, pero la verdad es que Martín lleva unos cuantos años más que Luciana en el oficio de los superhéroes. No he tenido una infancia o adolescencia demasiado convencional que digamos. Criado y entrenado por un exótico multimillonario de día y justiciero vigilante enmascarado de noche, Martín no conoce otra vida. Por mucho que les pese, son superhéroes; su tiempo no les pertenece como para darse este tipo de lujos.

Martín hunde sus dedos en el cabello de Luciana, y observa fascinado como sus dedos encienden en su camino el negro de sus rizos cual brasas por un vibrante instante - el fuego de Luciana vuelve a dormir antes de haber terminado de despertar siquiera.

\- Podemos volver a probar otra noche - Martín ofrece.

Luciana frunce el ceño en un puchero comparable al de un niño pequeño.

\- No quiero otra noche - responde caprichosa.

Decidida a tomar el asunto en sus manos, toma el rostro de Martín entre sus manos y une sus labios en un beso. Martín se sorprende, pero está lejos de quejarse.

Es un beso dulce y delicado, y algo torpe también. Es la primera vez que se besan, y ninguno de los dos tiene demasiada idea de lo que está haciendo. Martín puede sentir su corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho, y puede sentir el calor que sube a las mejillas de Luciana en su propio rostro.

Sus labios se separan, pero Luciana retiene a Martín con una delicada cálida mano en su rostro. Sostiene su mirada y con deliberada lentitud, toma los bordes de su antifaz. Permanece inmóvil un momento, dándole a Martín la posibilidad de objetar si así lo quisiese.

Martín cierra los ojos con docilidad y deja que Luciana le quite su máscara.

Es la primera vez en años que un par de ojos miran su rostro descubierto y Martín no puede evitar sentirse más expuesto que si Luciana lo hubiese desnudado por completo. Abre sus ojos de vuelta, y observa como Luciana estudia su rostro con fascinación. Recorre cada rincón con cuidado, como si estuviese frente a una obra de arte; como si quisiera recordar cada detalle por mínimo que sea.

Cuando sus miradas se encuentran, sin el antifaz de por medio por primera vez desde que se han conocido, Luciana sonríe.

\- Tienes ojos muy bonitos - Luciana susurra, risueña.

\- Vos también tenés ojos muy bonitos - Martín responde.

Luciana sonríe, pero no tiene oportunidad de responder; la noche se ilumina con una ensordecedora explosión en la distancia. Martín se desprende de Luciana y toma el antifaz que ella aún sostiene entre sus manos. Martín vuelve a esconder su rostro y saca su comunicador del bolsillo de sus pantalones al tiempo que entra una llamada de la Torre Central.

\- Localizamos al objetivo - la voz fría y monótona de Manuela informa a través del comunicador - Se dirige a la plaza central.

\- Entendido - Martín responde. Guarda el comunicador, y se gira hacia Luciana - Hora de trabajar.

Luciana deja escapar un suspiro lastimero, pero no rezonga más que eso. Por mucho que les pese, son superhéroes; su tiempo no les pertenece como para darse este tipo de lujos, y lo saben.

Luciana se eleva más alto en el aire, desafiante, y sus ojos se encienden en un refulgente verde en la oscuridad. Cierro las manos y dos esferas verdes iluminan sus puños.

\- Hora de patear unos traseros - gruñe.

Martín no puede evitar dirigirle una media sonrisa a la par que vuelve a armar su bastón, listo para la acción. Esa es su chica.

**Author's Note:**

> ☑ Brarg Week - Día 4: Superhéroes | ~~Roommates~~


End file.
